Nowadays lighting systems for buildings do not only comprise a lighting system that is switched by a wall switch. Nowadays lighting systems comprises intelligent electronic elements. Furthermore control units are used, which are configured to control, and/or to monitor and/or to maintain the electronic elements and the lighting means. This allows a high functionality of the lighting system, for instance different dimming scenarios, different coloring, different light fading and also an emergency function.
The drawback of such an intelligent lighting system is the increasing effort to commission and to maintain such a lighting system, which inherently leads to an increase of time that is needed for the commissioning of such lighting systems.
Another drawback is that each specific electronic element in the lighting system needs to be configured manually, which due to the number of such electronic elements is time-consuming and error prone.
Another drawback of the existing lighting systems is the need that the lighting system has to be powered in order to configure the electronic element. Thus, the commissioning cannot start before the installation phase of the lighting system is finished. Therefore, the installation state of the lighting system has to be finished first and it is impossible to install and commission a lighting system in parallel.
There is a need to decrease the effort and the time that is used for commissioning of a lighting system. Especially, an easier way to configure the electronic elements in a lighting system has to be found.
The above identified problems are solved by the technical features described herein.